Blue jeans and a white shirt
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Bad boy Jake fascinates good girl Bella. Can she influence him or he will he win out? AH NM AU


**Blue jeans and a white shirt**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

[www. youtube watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk

The song lyrics belong to Lana Del Rey, Emile Haynie, and Dan Heath. The clip is directed by Yoann Lemoine, and stars Bradley Soileau (pr. swallow) as her bad boy boyfriend. Same guy as in her 'Born to Die' clip.

AN: This one needs a little bit of explanation. Littlefurrycannibals often challenges me. We were chatting one day about my challenge list and the songs that people ask me to write to, and how two people can have a completely different interpretation of the same song. We did one of those 'hey, we should both write something' ideas. But then we couldn't agree on a song.

Jake'sgirl sent me the clip to Lana Del Ray's Blue Jeans, which I already loved and it turned out that LFC liked it too. So we both decided to write something. There are no winners or losers just a bit of fun.]

* * *

Bella Swan dated Edward Cullen. He was rich and he spent his seemingly endless fortune on her. The best clothes and the newest fashions, of course. He even tried to buy her a car. She refused it; it was too extravagant. Her old red Chevy truck still worked and it was reliable. It was also a gift from her father and she did enough to upset him, without being seen to dump his gift. Old-fashioned as it was.

But what she really secretly liked about the Chevy, was the free mechanic that came with it. The first time she had seen him he was wearing worn blue jeans that had shrunk to fit him all the right places and a plain white T shirt. He was incredibly muscular, but his body was perfectly proportioned. It wasn't until he got close to her that she realised just how tall he was. He must have been over six and a half feet. The t-shirt sleeves strained to contain his biceps. His beautiful, russet coloured skin was unblemished. His long, dark hair was held back in a loose ponytail. His dark eyes studied her speculatively.

The whole effect was enough to make her eyes burn.

Her father had introduced him. "You remember Jacob Black, Bella?"

"No. I don't think I do." She would not have forgotten that body.

"No?" Jacob queried and his eyes shone. He had leaned down and whispered to her.

"You used to spend summers playing with him," Charlie reminded her.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. He was _**four**_." She tried to sound superior.

He just laughed and she discovered that he had a smile that made the sunshine fade.

"No, you saw him the last time you spent a summer here, I'm sure of it," Charlie argued.

He was only visiting to drop off his father to watch a football game. He winked at her as he left.

She almost ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She fanned her face with her hands to stop her sudden blush.

He had whispered in her ear, "We've played together naked," and she could not get that image out of her mind. Not the image of them as children, playing at the beach that her father was talking about, but the one that she somehow knew he meant.

* * *

Edward didn't do sex before marriage. Some religious convention within his family. Previously, she had been fine about that. But now she burned. Jacob Black had lit a very long fuse, but no matter how long it was, it was still going to get there in the end. She found herself studying Edward; he was ethereally beautiful. Like a statue of a Greek god. And somehow he was just as untouchable; just as unreal.

And lord knows, he didn't touch her. Not like that. An occasional kiss was all she got.

But Jacob? He was all about contact. He hugged her. He held her hand. He put his arm around her. He even pinched her ass one day.

She told him that she had a boyfriend and he said that he didn't care. Lots of his girls had boyfriends.

_His girls?_

She asked around. He had **lots** of girls.

It made it worse. He was experienced in the worst way.

More fanning.

Now she was starting to have hot dreams… about Jacob. Not about Edward.

Edward disliked him. He easily dismissed him as a rival, but he droned on about the poor Natives and their government handouts. Bella resisted the urge to defend Jake. She also tried very hard not to compare the two physically, mostly because Jacob just won that battle hands down. Or hands on.

He had this way of talking to her as if she was the only thing in the entire world he was interested in at that moment in time. It was breathtakingly intense.

Charlie didn't really like him either. He kept making comments that Jacob used to be a good kid. When Bella asked him he muttered on about gangs and criminals. When she pushed, he said he couldn't discuss Casework with her.

It made it worse.

Jake was as dangerous as he looked.

* * *

He caused a scene at high school one afternoon. Parked, waiting for someone, leaning on his motor bike and smoking a cigarette. Oh, dear God. Could he get more James Dean like? If James Dean was a dark haired NA and as big as a boulder.

He jogged over and snagged her arm. She let out an undignified 'eep' noise.

"Bells," he said in that deep growl.

"Jacob."

"Jake," he corrected.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

He gave her a slow smile.

Oh, no. He was waiting for her.

"You," he whispered to her. "I want you." His hand was still around her upper arm. He pulled her closer to him.

**Want**. Not wanted. Gah. "Jake." She almost whimpered it.

"What is going on?" an irritated voice asked.

Edward.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black."

"Unhand my girlfriend," Edward snapped.

Jake laughed. "Unhand?" he chortled. "What are you? A hundred years old? No one speaks like that."

"Let go of her," Edward insisted.

"Bells and I go way back, don't we?" He winked at her. He still didn't let her go.

"Yes. We do," she agreed, "but you should probably let me go." She begged him in her head not to say the naked line.

"Okay. I will, but only because _you_ asked me." He slid something into the back pocket of her jeans. He pulled her body in close to his as he did it. Oh my. He felt so warm.

Edward made an annoyed grunt noise and almost dragged her away. She looked back over her shoulder to see Jake eyeing her body up and down. She blushed.

"I forbid you to see that boy again," Edward declared, as he shoved her into the front seat of his Volvo. He had given her a lift to school that morning.

"What?"

"I do not feel comfortable if he is near you."

"Surely that is my decision?"

"What is?"

"Whether I see him again or not."

Edward made a small snort of displeasure.

"No, really Edward. We are dating but you don't get to tell me who I see."

"I apologise, Isabella."

"Okay then." Wow. That was a first; she usually let Edward have his way about most things. She wasn't sure where this rebellion had come from. It seemed centred on the note burning a hole in her back pocket. She couldn't wait to be alone so that she could read it.

"He is clearly of poor upbringing. His behaviour was reprehensible."

She snorted. She had never noticed it before, but Edward _did_ speak as if he was a hundred years old.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Edward parked in her driveway.

"Are you coming in?" she asked him carefully.

"No. I have another engagement."

Liar. He was just shitty with her.

"Great!" She didn't argue, she didn't beg. She shut the door and walked into her home.

She waited until the car had moved off before she dived into her back pocket. The crumpled note said. "Meet me at the diner at 10 tonight."

Ten o'clock? That was way beyond her curfew on a school night.

She told her father that she was going to Angela's house and that she might be a little bit late home. She actually did go to Angela's. She was so distracted that she did little work; the time seemed to crawl towards after nine.

She took a book to the diner and read at one of the tables, nursing a cup of coffee until she heard his bike pull up with a throaty roar. He sauntered inside. She noticed that almost every woman in the place looked at him. He only looked at her. She felt her heart jump.

"You're early," he said as he threw himself into the other side of the booth.

"You too," she countered. Thank goodness he didn't sit next to her.

"I couldn't wait," he purred at her. "What's your excuse?"

"Angela's curfew."

He chuckled. "You don't have a curfew?"

"I do."

He grinned. "Rule breaker."

"Yes."

He picked up her book. "Pride and prejudice?"

"One of my favourites."

"Right. Romance," he sneered.

"You don't believe in happy endings?"

"Nope."

"That's kind of sad."

"But realistic."

"Huh."

"So," he leaned across the table. "You wanna go make out in the woods?"

She was actually taken aback. "I have a boyfriend," she blustered.

He laughed. "That Cullen… jeez, I don't even know what to call him. He's so stiff he must have a broomstick up his ass."

"He is not! He just doesn't like you."

"Sure, sure. Because I am stealing his girlfriend."

She stopped. Her mouth hung open. How could she deny it?

"Well, what _are_ you doing here?" he purred again.

"I should go," she squeaked. She rose to her feet and dashed out; fighting with the door in her urgency. She rushed for her truck. She was a fool.

"Bella!" he called after her. He had followed her outside. "You forgot your book."

Her book. She stopped.

He was incredibly tall when he stood up in front of her. She reached for the book. Like a small child playing a game, he held it behind his back.

She emitted an annoyed huff.

"I have a price. I paid for your coffee, too."

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"A kiss."

She looked up at him.

His voice dropped. "It'll cost you nothing," he whispered.

She had a feeling that it would most definitely cost her something.

He waved the book at her. She tried to snatch it back, but he held his arm straight up above his head. She couldn't have reached it if she could have jumped up.

She huffed again. "A kiss?" she checked.

He smiled as if he knew he had already won. "Yeah."

She stood on tiptoes and pecked him on the lips and withdrew quickly. "There!" she announced.

He frowned at her. "That was not a kiss."

"Was, too," she argued. She reached up for the book.

His other hand grabbed her at the back of the head and he hauled her up to his face.

He kissed her.

Properly.

Oh, dear God. It wasn't a kiss, it was a possession.

* * *

She dumped Edward. Told him she was annoyed and tired of his high handed treatment of her. Telling her how she should behave and what she should wear. She didn't tell Charlie about Jake. He would not have approved.

They had sex. It was amazing. He fitted her better than her favourite sweater.

They could not be seen in public. She was still hiding the relationship from Charlie. Jake thought it was hilarious. She heard about him being seen with another girl and he argued that he had to do it, to keep their cover story. He also said that he had to go out at night with other people.

"Promise to remember that you're mine," she told him. He grinned and proceeded to give her as much of him as she could take.

Her grades suffered. She started to exist on less hours of sleep. Jake had dropped out of school and slept during the day, but she still tried to attend. She spent less time with her school friends who slowly started to drop her.

She snuck out after curfew; she took money out of Charlie's coin jar and eventually, his wallet.

He noticed. They fought. He grounded her. She snuck out again.

He threatened to send her back to her mother.

* * *

Jake said he had to go away for the weekend; it was a deal he was setting up. He needed the money. She argued that they didn't need money. He argued that they did. She knew it was illegal. She could just tell. She begged. She pleaded. She cried. She said she would do anything.

"Anything?" he asked with that look in his eye.

She did what he wanted and then he left anyway. She cried again. She thought that if she just loved him more than anyone had before, they could survive.

He'd be back on Monday he told her. "You trust me, don't you Bells?"

"No matter what you'll have me by your side," she told him.

She spent the whole weekend worrying about him. Lying on her bed imagining worst case scenarios when she was supposed to be studying. A vain attempt to catch up on some of the assignments that she had missed.

He _was_ back on Monday.

Then Charlie arrested him and locked him in the cells at the Police Department.

* * *

She went to see him.

He grinned at her as he smoked in the cell. Still not cowed or frightened. He was indestructible. He whispered to her that he had a get out of jail free card.

Her.

She did it. She could not deny him.

Jake and Bells. Like Bonnie and Clyde.

And like them, they were not on the run for very long. Extradited back to Washington State to face charges. She was now an accomplice. The prosecution didn't believe that she was unaware of Jake's other activities and charged her as an accomplice to those as well.

Her father aged ten years in as many weeks. He and Renee sat in the courtroom and watched as she was put on trial.

She went down.

* * *

AN: I love this clip with its black and white style. And the oh so bad, bad boy. She knows he is wrong for her and she can't say 'no'. I took the last scene where he pulls her under the water with him, as a metaphor. He goes down and he takes her with him.

I have used some lines from the song - too good, not to. And look at that, I wrote an AH fic lol.


End file.
